The present invention relates generally to amusement rides and, more particularly, to a device and method for connecting the lap bar to the locking and release mechanism of an amusement ride car in a more secure manner.
FIG. 1A depicts a top view of a single passenger prior art lap bar assembly 1 positioned in its locked condition adjacent the passenger seat 2 whereas FIG. 1B depicts a side view of the lap bar 1 in an open condition; the open condition permits passenger ingress/egress. The lap bar comprises a connecting arm 3 and upper lap bar 3A. A cover sleeve 3B surrounds the majority of the lap bar 3A.
As shown in FIG. 1C, the connecting arm 3 comprises a stop sleeve 4 which interfaces with an axle 7 (see FIG. 1D) of a ratchet 5 and pawl 6 system for locking the lap bar assembly 1 in the closed condition and then releasing it once the amusement ride is over. In particular, the lap bar axle 7 (see FIG. 1D) has a first end 8 secured to the ratchet 5 while a second end 9 couples to the stop sleeve 4 (FIG. 1C) of the connecting arm 3. The second end 9 is “keyed” 10 so as to be received in a corresponding keyed sleeve 11 (FIG. 1E) in the stop sleeve 4 of the connecting arm 3. When the second end 9 is aligned with the keyed sleeve 11 and inserted therein (FIG. 1F), a lap bar key stock 12 (e.g., ⅜″ key stock) is then inserted through the openings 10A in the keyed portion 10 of the second end to prevent the second end 9 of the lap bar axle 7 from backing out of the keyed sleeve 11. Furthermore, a set screw 14 (e.g., a ⅜-24 socket set screw) is screwed into a corresponding threaded aperture 13 (FIG. 1F) to tighten the lap bar key stock 12 against the second end 9 of the lap bar axle 7. Although not shown, a jam nut (e.g., a ⅜-34 jam nut) is threaded onto the set screw 14 and tightened to secure the set screw 14 tight against the second end 9 of the lap bar axle 7.
However, there remains a need for a more convenient means for securing the lap bar to the lap bar axle while optimizing resistance against lap bar axle/connecting arm slippage.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.